Seler Favelnim
Seler Favelnim is a Dunmer commoner and member of the East Empire Company living in Raven Rock. He is the husband of Dralora Favelnim and part of the quest "Bar Brawl." The Nerevarine is tasked with checking up on him to find out why he fights anyone that crosses his path. Interactions Bar Brawl The Nerevarine will receive a quest from either Falco Galenus or Carnius Magius, where they will learn that Seler Favelnim has gone on a rampage inside the Raven Rock bar. They will therefore send them to either persuade Seler to stop stirring up trouble or to kill him, depending on the Nerevarine's choice. Dialogue Bar Brawl "I suppose they've sent you to deal with me, haven't they? Well, then - let's get this over with! You're not some kind of coward, are you? Come on and fight me! If I'm going to die, then I'm going out with a bang!" (After a couple of punches) "Can't.... can't keep swinging... too tired. Just, just '''fight me', okay? Come on..."'' :fight me "I'm... I'm too tired. Just can't fight anymore... Kill me, won't you? Just tell them you had no choice, that you had to defend yourself. I just don't want to live like this anymore." ::Very well, I'll do as you ask. "Good, good. Make it quick, will you? As flashy as I wanted this to be, I wasn't looking for lots of pain. I'll at least try and put up a fight, to make you look good. You shouldn't be blamed for this." ::Why would you want to die? "Why? Look at me. I'm an old man. My health is failing, I'm of no use in the mines, and I'm a burden to my family. I don't want to waste away in bed; don't you see? That's no way for a man to die." :::Very well, I'll do as you ask. "Good, good. Make it quick, will you? As flashy as I wanted this to be, I wasn't looking for lots of pain. I'll at least try and put up a fight, to make you look good. You shouldn't be blamed for this." :::What about your wife? "My wife will be better off without me, whether she knows it or not. What, you think you know better?" ::::No, you're right. I'll do it. "Good, good. Make it quick, will you? As flashy as I wanted this to be, I wasn't looking for lots of pain. I'll at least try and put up a fight, to make you look good. You shouldn't be blamed for this." ::::This isn't your only option. "I suppose you're going to try and tell me that my family is more important, right? Look, I don't want things to end like this, but I don't want Dralora to have to see me wasting away in front of her. I don't want her to have to take care of me because I can't do it myself. Just kill me, won't you? Put an end to this!" :::::Fine. I'll do it. "Good, good. Make it quick, will you? As flashy as I wanted this to be, I wasn't looking for lots of pain. I'll at least try and put up a fight, to make you look good. You shouldn't be blamed for this." :::::No, I won't. "You're right, you're right.... I know you're right. I'm sorry. I'll stop, and I'll try to look on the bright side from now on." (If approached again) "Hello, . Is it snowing again? Feels like it, from the way my joints ache." :fight me "No, you talked me out of it. There's no more need for violence." Hiring Guards "Hello, . Is it snowing again? Feels like it, from the way my joints ache." :hire guards "I'm an old man. I'd be of no use to you." Appearances * Category:Bloodmoon: Raven Rock Characters Category:Bloodmoon: East Empire Company Members